


Music To My Heart

by KarmaSansan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idols, Music, Oneshot, Romance, Winter, Yeojin is mentionned at the end!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSansan/pseuds/KarmaSansan
Summary: Hyunjin hears a beautiful melody sung by none other than her member and friend, Jeon Heejin. This melody will get stuck in her head, drawing more and more Hyunjin to it, resulting in the pair seeing each other more often, creating precious moments. Until Hyunjin realizes she's falling in love after visiting Heejin in the studio and seeing the performance in front of her this time. Was that just because of the music, or will Hyunjin accept the truth residing in her heart and not decide to throw away her impulsive thoughts?





	Music To My Heart

A beautiful melody could be heard. It was a guitar being strummed joyfully. It was really harmonious with all its notes played softly, emphasizing certain parts when it's needed, to give life to the piece, to convey the player's feelings and soul. The keys fitting so perfectly.

This guitar was accompanying a breathtaking voice. This voice being a sharp contrast to the joyful guitar's beat, breathing out a whimsy tone, the vocal cords are gentle. A unique feminine low-pitched voice telling a moving story through the art of music.

This song's overall atmosphere was endearing, with just a little hint of heartache mixed with gratefulness through this voice, plus a grand passion from its author, bleeding right onto their work, to make it special. Like a message to the world, to oneself, to love in general. All the aspects composing this masterpiece fitting perfectly with one another. Creating an admirable and truthful sound resonating in the studio, if you're walking by close enough.

It's been a month and a half since Hyunjin passed by Heejin's studio room. It's been a month and a half since Hyunjin heard Heejin work on this undeniably lovely and wholesome song, as she thought. She doesn't hear it every day, but she heard it often, enough to get it stuck in her head sometimes.

Of course, she wasn't there right when this song's idea was created, but she definitely was there when Heejin's almost yearning tone accompanied by this unique instrumental first gave life to this song's atmosphere. The atmosphere was the most charming point because it was a beautiful mix. But then again, that's Hyunjin's way to think the whole song is charming.

Hyunjin got drawn to it, something special about the piece resonated within her. Let it be the meaningful lyrics, almost poetic, or the sound in general, she wasn't sure. She became curious, wanting to know more about the strange melody. She's heard different versions of it, and they all stemmed this same sweet atmosphere. Always incredible to Hyunjin's ears.

But, as she heard it more and more often, something else caught her attention, that she singled out of the music. It was her friend's vocals. This song was able to show off how much of a powerful singer Heejin was, and how her voice really added to the song's unique tone.

Hyunjin heard the music multiple times, but by an advanced point of its creation, whenever Hyunjin heard this double-sided tone and lyrics, she thought "That's really like Heejin". And it truly was, since she made the song and pour her heart into it, as it seemed.

It happened that Hyunjin thought about the song when it wasn't being sung. It always brought a smile to her face, like a soft memory, pulling her in a good mood. And when she talked with Heejin, she found herself focusing on her voice more. Reminded of the endearing song, that always caressed her eardrums, relaxed her.

She found that Heejin's voice was relaxing, and being with her was really pleasant, in a different way than before. When she was with Heejin, she felt soft feelings, and she acted less like a dork or a jokester, and more of a friendly person that comforts its friend. Hyunjin had a soft-spot for her, and Heejin was a warm company.

_________________________________________

One day, Hyunjin heard Heejin sing this song once more, it felt almost like it was completed, Hyunjin wasn't in Heejin's head so she didn't know for sure, still, she knew her friend. But this time, instead of hearing it from afar, Hyunjin decided to visit her.

Hyunjin was nervous before entering the room. Why was she nervous? Her palms were sweaty, her heart racing and pulsing so much that she could hear it, almost blending with the music. Hyunjin kind of wished it followed the beautiful melody's rhythm she heard behind the door, instead of gruesomely pounding within her.

Then, Hyunjin thought about the fondness she grew for the girl, and because the music intrigued her so much, she spent more time with Heejin, and all those moments truly left Hyunjin with beaming happiness. When she was a bit down and alone, she would think of Heejin and try to reach out to her more than before.

Hyunjin realizes how much she thinks about Heejin lately. Is that because of the song? That must be the music's "charming point" as Hyunjin said... That's why she's being so shy right now, almost intimidated.

Finally gathering her courage, Hyunjin gulps, then sighs as she knocks on the door, her hits matching the guitar's rhythm.

Heejin's rhythm.

"Ah- Come in!" echoes Heejin's startled voice.

Hyunjin slowly turns the door's knob, then perks her head inside "Hey, sorry to disturb" smiled apologetically the younger girl.

"It's okay, what do you want Hyunjin?" Heejin smiles back, pulling her guitar away as Hyunjin finally comes in.

Hyunjin blurts out as she sits down on a chair, not too far from a Heejin "It's nothing I just-" She stops, thinking. She stares at Heejin's bright eyes, she truly was an artist, the excitement in her eyes reflecting her hobby, passion, career. There is a pause and Heejin stares back, expectantly.

At that moment, Hyunjin notices how the room's lightning hits perfectly on Heejin's face, drawing her features nicely.

"Are you okay?" asks Heejin, raising an eyebrow, slightly tilting her head. Her voice was a bit more melodious than normal due to her singing. Hyunjin keep noticing these small changes recently.

"Yeah, um, it's just that I've heard you sing this song before and I think it's really, really good... Can you sing it for me please?" Hyunjin stammered, slightly squinting her eyes.

"Sure, I've also wanted a review, so we're killing two birds with one stone!" laughs Heejin as she grabs her guitar "I'm kind of nervous to show you but since you've heard it before". Her hands got in position, her legs crossing under the guitar's weight. Heejin wore that same face whenever they were on stage, it made Hyunjin happy to see her like that.

Then Heejin starts the song, beautiful melodies, and chords crashing with Heejin's voice, creating something that takes Hyunjin's breath away. Hyunjin watches carefully as Heejin's hand moves on the guitar, she strums the chords so softly, sometimes hitting its wooden parts to add extra rhythm and percussion, as her upper hand contorts in such a manner that screams professionalism. Talent.

Hyunjin observes Heejin singing with such passion, such dedication for what she loves. Heejin has always worked hard and inspired Hyunjin to do better, but they were only few moments like this when it was just the two of them, not with this friendly noisiness that is the result of working with twelve girls, but a form of intimacy and happiness that made Hyunjin happy to have met Heejin, to be sharing such unique moments with her alone.

They appreciated each other's company and always have. Everyone in LOONA had good feelings towards each other. Everyone was different but they all added something to the group.

What Heejin added was particular, something Hyunjin was much more receptive to, especially these last few days. And being here made her feel something exclusive, finally discovering first the hard work of her close friend.

Hyunjin could have sworn her heart was following Heejin's rhythm, as she scooted over her, still on her chair.

_________________________________________

Heejin's eyes were closed as she finishes the song. And when she opened them, she found her friend in awe, glimmers in her eyes, as if she was Heejin's biggest fan. But something much more affectionate and deep resided in Hyunjin's eyes.

Hejin chuckles lightly, as Hyunjin claps then confess "You have no idea how beautiful that was, Heejin. This song is so endearing, it feels so much like you, I really like it..." blushes slightly Hyunjin.

Heejin puts her guitar away, taking in what Hyunjin said with a big smile plastered on her face. Hyunjin has always been a dorky girl, but she knew that she had that genuine side, that cares about what and who she loves so much. So Heejin knew she could trust Hyunjin, and what she just said meant a lot. It was funny seeing her friend talk that way.

Then Hyunjin, with a serious look on her face murmurs those words "I'm so happy that I met you". She can't seem to stop, needless to say, her ears were burning, but a wave of honesty passed by her, the will to be true to Heejin. "You're always there for us, you're an amazing friend, always generous and... And I don't know how to formulate my words but..."

Hyunjin takes Heejin's hands in her own, gently grazing her thumb over them. Heejin blushes a bit too, her mouth slightly opened because Hyunjin is saying all of this. Their bodies are turned towards each other now. The atmosphere getting heavier, in a good way.

Since the beginning, what really made this song wholesome was Heejin's presence in it. After all, she created the song. So Hyunjin finally accepts the fact that Heejin is charming and lovely, her presence is soothing just like this sweet song and she finally mutters these burning words-

"I like you." Hyunjin could only whisper them, before fleeing. Heejin heard them well. Hyunjin got flustered a bit, many emotions building up inside her. It's not that it was too much, but what was she going to do with them right now? What if she scares Heejin away?

Heejin wouldn't sing her songs anymore, she wouldn't laugh like she did some minutes ago. She can't even imagine her face right now.

Hyunjin got up, stuttering, an awkward smile forming as she looks away "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, pft hah, I-I gotta go-!" before opening the door, scurrying outside of the room.

She knew that her friend heard her. But she didn't get to see Heejin's red and confused face, trying to grab Hyunjin by the arm, wanting her to stay. But the younger girl was just too fast, and left, like a scared cat.

_________________________________________

Hyunjin went outside. She wasn't too far from the BBC buildings but walked away enough to get to a café and order something hot to drink. She wasn't particularly hungry, surprisingly, but her throat definitely was dry.

It was cold outside, the air a bit too fresh for her, as the remnants of her feelings were still taking effects on her face hitting the freezing wind. She wouldn't stay outside too long, but enough to clear her head a bit and realize what she just said.

Does she really like her? She acted too impulsively that now she tries to think of how Heejin could have interpreted it, as the bread-lover herself doesn't even know what went through her head at the time. She just knew Heejin was... Beautiful and that she'd just said something that was unknowingly trying to get out, more than she thought.

She was strangely relieved, these words were unknowingly burning her tongue, threatening to get out. And it did. And now Hyunjin is happy... But scared. Should she talk about it to someone?

Then it hit her, right there, on a winter evening. She liked Heejin, a lot. She would dare to say that she's in love, but her scarred cat-like nature was too afraid of those words' consequences if she were to accept them entirely.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, almost as warm as her face was, breaking her thoughts. She abruptly turns around and meets a familiar pair of eyes.

Jinsoul's. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest, fearing meeting with Heejin too soon. But somehow she was a bit sad to not confront the girl...

She really was in love huh?

_________________________________________

"What-! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed Hyunjin, bringing her free hand that wasn't holding the drink up to her chest. "I saw you leaving the building and you seemed weird, so I followed you." smiled cheerfully Jinsoul.

"You're the one that's weird, following me..." grumbles slightly Hyunjin, as she gulps down the last droplets filling her drink. Jinsoul laughs, raising her eyebrows. They started walking back to the BBC buildings, side by side, following an empty, snowy road.

"What's up with you?" finally asks Jinsoul. Hyunjin wonders what to say. Should she blatantly out the truth, or be subtle about it? After considering it, she takes the second alternative.

"I'm in a situation where... I don't know what to do. I just said something that blows me away when I'm not even the one who heard it! I'm scared to understand what I feel... I'm scared of facing what I said. Both towards the person whom I said it to and to myself." she looks down as she continues "I... What if what I said isn't even true? What if I started something weird by saying that? I'm not scared of something changing since I guess that I was honest in that moment but.." She finally looks over to Jinsoul, who listens carefully to what Hyunjin tries to explain.

"I'm scared of what that makes me." Was she in love and did she truly love her friend that way? Hyunjin was confused and needed guidance. But it was hard when she couldn't just tell Jinsoul that she might have feelings for Heejin, a girl and friend in their k-pop group, a girl they practically lived with, even if they don't see each other every day.

"Well, it seems to me that you already have the answer, you just need a little push." Jinsoul's smug smile doesn't leave her face, as her eyebrows inclined, displaying the girl's signature feature. She gently hits Hyunjin's shoulder and says

"You've already been honest but you never thought about what you said that way. You didn't experience what you felt the way it became now. So the best thing to do is what you've done already!" "Which is?" questions Hyunjin.

"Follow your instinct. Just go and face it. What would it cost you to try it, if you already know that you were honest? What you felt can only... grow I guess" Jinsoul's hand forms a fist that she brandishes high up in the air.

"Actually, it could cost a lot" interjects Hyunjin. Jinsoul quickly argues back "Then don't do anything. You prefer being scared and face it? Or would you regret it if you're not able to completely put whatever you did and felt aside?", she smiles, waiting for a response or a reaction from Hyunjin, as she continues "You prefer putting it all away or facing it? Think about the effect it will do".

Jinsoul won't get an answer for now, and Hyunjin doesn't have time to clearly think about Jinsoul's "wise" words, as they're steps away from the BBC buildings. Hyunjin was still surprised with how Jinsoul understood what she briefly explained.

Then the older girl's voice resounds once more "Good luck, looks like someone's waiting for you" as she waves her goodbye and enters the building, nodding slightly to the person by the entrance.

It was Heejin, leaning against the wall, her hands deep inside her trench coat's pockets, tilting her head.

At that moment when their eyes met, the only indicator of today's cold weather was the smoke that Heejin's mouth formed because Hyunjin's whole body practically got warmer at the simple sight of the girl, immune to the wind blowing onto her.

"Hey, let's walk" said Heejin.

_________________________________________

They were walking down a path close to a river, trees were all around them and some of them still had brown leaves, the others that flew away in this cold breeze ended crushed under their shoes.

They've been walking for about 10 minutes in complete silence, nature is the only company they really got despite being close to each other. Then Heejin stops, Hyunjin almost walking on the older girl's shoes. She quickly balances herself and creates distance. 

Heejin turns around and stares Hyunjin in the eyes. She didn't have any real expression. Hyunjin just kind of frowned. No other sound disturbed them at that moment. Until...

"Hyunjin." Heejin's voice once again heard by Hyunjin, but this time it made the other girl stiffen. "...Yes?" responds slowly Hyunjin, unsure. The older girl speaks "Come on, talk to me". Heejin steps closer to her, as she takes a reassuring tone "It's okay Hyunjin. Why did you left, what's happening?"

Then, Hyunjin's tongue slips again, because her brain froze. 

"I like you." she says.

Hyunjin mentally hit herself for saying that right now, but she quickly dismisses the thought as she watches Heejin's face get embarrassed.

"What- What do you mean by that?" Heejin replied, clicking her tongue, regaining her composure as she gets even more close to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin just stands there, then murmurs softly "I like you." the ghost of a smile accompanying her third confession.

It's like Jinsoul said. Hyunjin didn't care anymore. She'd rather delve right into her heart's honesty. She greatly prefers this, even if she gets rejected in any way than to keep silent and shove her own feelings away. She just can't ignore them. This cat-like girl can't just ignore Heejin.

Heejin coughed, her brows furred for a second, then a nervous smirk was brought to her lips "Kim Hyunjin stop. I'm serious, how do you expect me to answer you when I'm not even sure if you..." Their distance was now dangerously close, the wind calmed down, the sun's rays reflecting onto the coursing water by their side. Heejin never finished her sentence and that was the point, to make the taller girl talk, guessed Hyunjin.

Heejin whines and Hyunjin just stares at her. The truth was that she didn't know what to do and was as embarrassed and flustered as Heejin was. So she kept on going impulsively. "Heejin if you don't step back I... I'll do something." her arms agitating themselves. Hyunjin frowned, blurting those words out as her canines showed. 

Heejin absolutely didn't move, they were not even centimeters apart. Hyunjin became nervous again, and it showed because she kept her shifting on herself while averting her eyes. She gulps, what did she want to do right now? She felt those feelings building up once again...

"I didn't want you to leave, you know..." soothed Heejin. She continues, her eyes directed towards the river, "I knew you were listening sometimes, I saw you pass by the studio room before. And when I sang earlier, you almost lipsynced the lyrics."

"Ah- Uh, Heejin step back... or-!" Hyunjin commands but it's no use, Heejin cuts right through those unfinished words with a smug smile "-Or what?" Hyunjin stepped back herself, but Heejin just got closer again.

'What is she doing?? Ah!' thought Hyunjin, her brain disconnecting. She was about to do something, quickly!

Hyunjin suddenly brought one arm to Heejin's waist and the other up her neck, closing the gap between their body as she buries her head in Heejin's shoulder, in defeat. It was a warm embrace, Hyunjin pressed Heejin against herself, close. She did it with extreme precaution, her touch soft, almost timid in a way, not wanting to hurt her friend.

Heejin was taken aback, it was a cute act Hyunjin just did.

Then Hyunjin slowly whispers close to Heejin's ear, with a bit of hesitation "I like you, Heejin, and I'm sorry b-because we're friends and... And you're right, I've heard your song, like, tons of times already and-! I really love it, it feels like you and... Well, I think I've fallen for you... But I-I don't know what to do, I'm confused..."

There was silence at first. Then Hyunjin's breathing got faster. Tiny sobs were wrestling against Hyunjin, she couldn't hold all of them in which made small tears escape her eyes.

Quickly, Heejin reacted. She enveloped Hyunjin in her arms, putting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's alright, Hyun...". Only the almost inaudible sobs coming from Hyunjin created sound in that moment.

"Hyunjin, look at me." Heejin's sweet voice was heard again. This moment felt really intimate. It was just the two of them on this path. It took some time before Hyunjin let go and faced Heejin, they weren't as physically close as before.

"...what..." she finally relented softly. She wasn't crying but her eyes were shiny amidst this evening's scenery. She was ready to face Heejin's reaction. Heejin wore a worried expression full of sympathy, but her cheeks were a deep shade of red too. It went well with the coloring around them, thought Hyunjin.

"Don't be sorry for what you feel" Heejin swiftly took Hyunjin's hands in hers and breathes out "Actually, I've thought about you before, in that way. All those moments we had are really precious to me." Hyunjin's eyes opened wide. Heejin had a certain glow to hers.

"I want something more, I think..." Heejin's finger caressed Hyunjin's arm to go up to her chest until it reached her cheek, cupping it with one hand. Her other arm got back to its previous position, around Hyunjin's neck.

Heejin definitely did some thinking before Hyunjin. Currently, the younger girl's heartbeat pulsed furiously, her breathing increasing once more. Her face was flushed. Heejin was the same at that moment. Things escalated quickly between them, with all the time they spent with each other and today was a bit different.

"Are you okay with that, Hyunjin, even if we're... idols and everything?" Heejin's voice lingered, carefully asking the girl in her arms. Heejin thought about it a lot, so much that she was ready to express those words. Was Hyunjin ready though?

Hyunjin scans Heejin's face. Her hair, eyes, nose, lips. She thought and then came to the conclusion that it was worth it to be with Heejin. She knew she wanted more with her. She didn't care about the fact that they were idols or both girls right now, because her blazing feelings took over, and scream the truth that her heart desires.

"I love you, so yes." softly whispers Hyunjin in a small voice, as she captures Heejin's smaller frame in her arms too, preparing for what's next.

Heejin leans in slowly, making them both anticipate the moment when their lips will inevitably meet each other. She kisses Hyunjin in a needy manner, tasting the girl's lips, the girl's everything. The contact was extremely sweet as Hyunjin deepens it, both indulging into the kiss.

When they stop to catch their breath (and realizing they're still on a public path, and that anyone could see them), they needed two minutes to cool off, still in each other's arms. Then Heejin places her head on Hyunjin's chest. Finally after some time, they retreat back from each other, both wanting to continue and appreciate each other's presence, but for now, it was sufficient.

_________________________________________

They walked back to the BBC Building holding each other's arms, as they hummed songs together until Hyunjin was embarrassed which earned a laugh and a hit on the shoulder by Heejin. When they finally arrived, they wondered how to act. They weren't dating, but it was obvious by now they liked each other. They were taking their time.

They tried to not be too obvious. But still, certain members would notice how they look at each other, or how brightly they laughed, with an expression full of warmness when they were together. The other members either didn't care or were too busy.

They wondered if they should tell someone about this, but for now, they wanted to keep each other company and appreciate the good moments they had with each other. They favor the deepening of their bond and the discoveries accompanying their new love life instead of jumping to official announcements. One day they will, but for now, they keep a low profile.

Even if sometimes Yeojin would scream "2jin got real?!?!" whenever they were a bit "too close" to each other, which left the two girls annoyed or laughing, plus the other members reacting with either confusion, laughs or telling the younger one to leave Hyunjin and Heejin alone (except Jinsoul who wonders about them, but she tells nobody about this, she doesn't even ask 2jin... yet!).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm the author and thank you for reading "Music To My Heart"!! I wanted to write a little story like this, a Oneshot with music and romance, in their idol life! I impulsively wrote it because I wanted soft content like this, to change from the big story I'm writing with angst and stuff (it's still cool though, you can go check it if you want). Anyway, I don't have much to say, except that I hope you enjoyed it, you can leave kudos, comments, subscribe or whatever you want!!
> 
> Have a nice day, I'll see you soon.


End file.
